This invention relates to track lighting systems, and more particularly to a connector for a track network.
Track lighting systems allow installation of light fixtures using a single set of track conductors. Track lighting systems can provide light over a wide area and can be used to accentuate specific objects within a room. Thus, track lighting systems are widely used both in private residences as well as in publicly accessible buildings, such as commercial establishments and museums.
Track lighting systems come in a variety of shapes, sizes, and configurations. More commonly, the track frame is configured as an elongated rectangle or strip. Track lighting systems typically include spot light fixtures that are inserted along the narrow, electrified track frame. One side of the track frame mounts to a ceiling or wall and the side opposite the mounting surface usually has an opening along the length of the track frame for inserting light fixtures. The component of the light fixture that inserts into the track usually provides both an electrical connection with the track conductors and a mechanical connection to secure the fixture.
In one general aspect, a connector for a track network includes an insulative body, an electrically conductive contact block, at least one contact screw, and a conductor retainer. The insulative body includes a channel extending between a first end of the body and a second end of the body. The electrically conductive contact block is positioned within the channel in the insulative body and includes a first end, a second end, an opening extending from the first end to the second end, and threaded contact screw holes extending from an outer surface of the conductive contact block into the opening of the contact block. The contact screws are configured to be inserted into the threaded contact screw holes. The conductor retainer includes a first segment having an opening and a second segment, and is mated with the conductive contact block such that the opening in the first segment is aligned with one of the threaded contact screw holes, the contact screw is configured to pass through the opening in the first segment, and the second segment extends into the opening in the conductive contact block to at least partially block the opening through the conductive contact block. The opening in the conductive contact block is configured to receive electrical conductors and the contact screw is configured to be tightened into the contact screw hole to cause the electrical conductor to make electrical contact with the contact block.
In other implementations, the connector may include one or more of the following features. For example, the connector may include a housing enclosing the body and having an opening configured to receive the electrical conductors. The insulative body also may include an opening into the channel in the insulative body.
A slot may extend from the opening. The conductor retainer may include a third segment extending into the slot such that the position of the conductor retainer relative to the insulative body is fixed.
The conductor retainer may include a fourth segment connected to the first segment and a fifth segment connecting the fourth segment to the second segment. The first segment may be positioned above the insulative body. The fourth segment may be adjacent to an end of the insulative body and an end of the contact body. The fifth segment may extend into the opening in the contact block. The contact screw may be configured to contact the fifth segment to deflect the second segment toward the bottom of the opening in the contact block.
The connector may include a second opening into the channel in the insulative body. The first opening and the second opening may provide access to threaded contact screw holes in the contact block.
The insulative body may include a mating wing configured to receive an electrical conductor, such as a track network conductor. The mating wing may include a threaded opening configured to receive a threaded screw to retain the track network conductor to the mating wing. The insulative body also may include a lip, in the first end or the second end, and that extends into the channel. A second contact block may be positioned within the channel in the insulative body. The insulative body also may have a second channel and a contact block may be positioned within the second channel.
In another general aspect, a method of connecting the connector described above to the track network includes inserting an electrical conductor of a track network into the opening of the contact block and inserting the contact screw into the threaded contact screw hole to provide an electrical and mechanical connection between the contact block and the conductor.
The track light system includes relatively few parts and is designed for easy and rapid assembly. The track lighting system provides a lower profile with aesthetically pleasing fixtures and components. Another version of the track light system provides a larger, more rigid track frame in applications where additional mechanical strength is necessary, such as, for example, suspended applications.
The track connector includes contact blocks that integrate the track frames by making both electrical and mechanical connections with the track conductors. The connections between the various components are securely fastened by compressive as well as penetrating forces. Thus, once the track light system is installed, the electrical connections and mechanical integrity are extremely reliable and require little or no maintenance. The track connectors also have a variety of shapes for flexibility in shape and construction of the track system on various surfaces.
The light fixture interface provides a low profile, quick connect/disconnect device for attaching the track light fixture to the track frame. Once installed, the interface provides a secure mechanical connection and a reliable electrical connection. The interface allows a track light fixture to be removed or adjusted without fear of contact with the electrical conductors.
The track lighting system is designed to accommodate an array of different light fixtures that can produce a variety of lighting effects. For example, the wedge base track fixture and the rotation lock housing fixture have compact designs and a minimal number of parts, and are suitable for under-cabinet and task lighting applications. The rotation-lock housing fixture has the added benefit of a pivot mechanism that permits rotation of the light source for illumination of a specific area.
The light fixtures are designed for use with high intensity lamps. Low-voltage halogen light can be used for dramatic emphasis while protecting against fading and light damage. Many of the light fixtures are suitable for use as accent and spotlights as they can be adjusted or aimed by using a pivot mechanism and other aiming features. The pivot mechanism has components that are fastened together in a manner that prevents use and wear from causing the components to separate or become loose. The pivot mechanism also is durable, has aesthetic symmetry as a component of the light fixture, and is designed with a minimal number of parts.
The light fixture with integral constant tension and rotation stop is light-weight, easy to manufacture, has a minimal number of parts, and resists wear. The wear-resistant feature provides constant tension between the aiming arm and the lamp retaining ring to prevent looseness or laxity between these components. Thus, the lamp retaining ring is rotatable to a fixed position and will maintain that fixed position even after extended use.
The track light system is designed to accept high wattage loads at 24 volts so that the track network can be very long with a greater number of light fixtures and lamp holders. Installed costs are lower in comparison to either 120-volt track systems with low-voltage lamp holders or to dedicated 12-volt track systems. The effects of voltage drops caused by line losses are reduced in 24-volt systems. Lamp and fixture current also are lower when operated at 24 volts, resulting in more reliable electrical connections. Lamp lumen output and color consistency also are more uniform. Although discussed with reference to low voltage applications, the concepts described herein for track light systems can be applied to other operating voltages as well, such as, for example, 124 volts or higher.
The track lamp fixtures and holders are miniaturized to perform their lighting tasks with a low profile system. Low-voltage halogen light can be used for dramatic emphasis while protecting against fading and light damage. Lamp holders also are designed with a reduced number of parts to reduce manufacturing costs.
The details of one or more implementations are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.